Kimberly Dawson
'''Kimberly Spencer Dawson '''is a mother of Erika, Zara, Annabelle, and Zack. She is the oldest among the family. She is the base form in the new comedy world creator. She is the smartest among the GoAnimate characters. Bio Full Name: Kimberly Byrne Clayton (formerly) Spencer Dawson Gender: Female Born: December 26, 1967 (12/26/1967) Lives: Phoenix, Arizona, USA Age: 50 Shirt color: Dark red/Blue (her jacket) Hair color: Dark brown Signature color: Blue and dark red Nationality: American Blood Type: A Voice: Kimberly Occupations: Grounder, Police, Teacher (formerly), Principal, Doctor, Dentist, and MUCH more... IQ: 200 Family Diesel (husband) Erika (oldest daughter) Eric (oldest son) Annabelle (2nd oldest daughter) Zack (young son) Zara (youngest daughter/in family) Likes Likes: Diesel (most of the time), Erika (sometimes), Zara (sometimes), Annabelle (sometimes), Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Cleveland Brown, South Park, Rated R, NC-17, SPG Shows, Rated R, NC-17, SPG Movies, Casino, Gambling, Driving, Flying, Jumping, Her Another Skills, Timing, Climbing, Wall Climbing, Writing, Bad Language, Bad Words, Painting, Drawing, Playing Music, Sports, Dangerous Objects, Weapons, Violence, Computer, iPhone 6, PS1, PS2, PS3, PS4, XBOX 360, XBOX One, Wii, Wii U, GTA SA, GTA VC, GTA III, GTA IV, GTA V, Minecraft, Roblox, Mobile Legends, Rules of Survival, Clash of Clans, Clash Royale, DOTA, DOTA 2, Unreal Tournament, Unreal Tournament 2, MUGEN, Pokémon GO, Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Mario, Counter Strike, Counter Strike 2, Superman, Batman, Spiderman, Wonder Woman, Deadpool, Iron Man, Thor, Incredible Hulk, Captain America, Star Wars, CS:GO, Angry Birds, Pokémon, One Piece, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Sonic X, Sonic Boom, Beyblade, Bakugan, Yu-Gi-Oh, Fidget Spinner, Rubik's Cube, GoAnimate, Erika, Zara, Annabelle, Zack, & Eric Gets Grounded, Kissing, Sex, Experiments, Magic, Life Hacks, Glitches, Hacking, Secrets, Mysteries, Going to Church, Prayers, Bibles, Rosary, Jesus, Mary, Gods and MUCH more... Dislikes: Being mad, being grounded, Erika (most of the time), Zara (most of the time), Annabelle (most of the time), Arrested, Stealing, Drugs, Poisonous Stuff, Horror Shows, Horror Movies, Scary Logos, Death Objects, Wearing Nappies, Scary Objects, Disgusting Objects, Baby Shows, Villains, Ear Rapes, Punishments, Punishment Day Favorite subjects: English, Language, Reading, Mathematics, Science, Biology, Chemistry, Astrology, Astronomy, Physics, Psychology, History, Culture, Geology, Earth Science, Arts, Music, PE, Health, Technology, Society, Philosophy, Behavior, Logic, Geography, Biography, Religion (she teaches to students) Favorite Restaurant: McDonalds, Burger King, and MUCH more... Favorite Food/Drink: Fruits, Vegetables, Fish, Chicken, Pork, Beef, Meat, Steak, Water, Milk (sometimes), Coffee, Pizza, Hotdog, Burger, Bread, Doughnut, Cookies, Chips, Spaghetti, Coke, Sprite, Mountain Dew, Beer, Wine, Whisky, Red Bull, Popcorn, and MUCH more... Favorite Music: Justin Bieber (most of the time), Ed Sheeran, Shawn Mendes, Ariana Grande, Alessia Cara, Miley Cyrus, Nicki Minaj, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Bruno Mars, Taylor Swift, Britney Spears, Beyoncé, Adele, Gwen Stefani, Shakira, Martin Garrix, Bebe Rexha, Rick Astley, Michael Jackson, Bon Jovi, PSY, K-POP songs, Kids' Song, Baby Shark, Elton John, Whitney Houston, George Michael, Engelbert Humperdinck, Ludwig Van Beethoven, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Frederic Chopin, Johann Sebastian Bach, Joseph Haydn, Franz Liszt, Pyotr Tchaikovsky, Richard Wagner, Franz Schubert, Igor Stravinsky, Felix Mendelssohn, Alexander Scriabin, Béla Bartók, Antonín Dvořák, Robert Schumann, Antonín Dvořák Names in different languages English: Kimberly Byrne Spencer Dawson Swedish: Kjmberli Larsson Almstedt Filipino: Kimberly Sagum Diwata Greek: Russian: Chinese: 金佰利顺陈 (Jīnbǎilì Shùn Chén) Korean: 킴벌리 (Kimbeolli) Japanese: キンバリー (Kinbarī) Thai: คิมเบอร์ลี Burmese: Hindi: Armenian: Amharic: Sprites I. Kimberly in normal sprite II. Kimberly in her bikini or swimsuit dress sprite III. Kimberly in police suit Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Users Category:Grounders Category:Ungrounders Category:1967 births Category:Genius Category:Smart people Category:Polite People Category:Cute Characters Category:Loved ones Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Adults Category:Strict adults Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Dawson Family Category:Good Characters Category:Good Users Category:Criminals Category:Very Good Users Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Protagonists Category:Characters voiced by Kimberly Category:26th day of month births